Paperwork
by xotakux2002x
Summary: paperwork, or deidara. which one will sasori pick? sasodei yaoi, oneshot


PAPERWORK

The room was silent, except for the sound of pen on paper. Sasori was doing paperwork, and Deidara knew better than to disturb the puppet master when he was like this. Instead, he silently sulked on the bed. Sure, it was childish, but his danna had been doing paperwork all week, and hadn't given any time to the blonde at all.

"Dammit!"

Deidara didn't bother to ask what was wrong. He knew it was probably just a mistake in the paperwork. "_You wouldn't have that problem if you would put down all that and come over here." _Deidara wanted to blow up all that accursed paperwork and pounce on Sasori.

On the other hand, he also wanted to live.

And so, he sat there, silently pouting on the bed.

Sasori glanced up from his paperwork every now and then to steal a quick glance at the blonde. Dammit, why'd Deidara have to look so pathetic?! Did he honestly think that the redhead wouldn't rather be having 'fun' with him than do these reports?! Sasori looked around at his desk. This really sucked.

A while later, Deidara heard his partner sigh. He looked over. Sasori head pushed his chair away and was rubbing his eyes, head tilted at the ceiling. "Danna, are you done, un?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm done. And I'm going to bed."

Deidara smirked. _Oh really?_

Sasori heard his partner get up from the bed, but he didn't open his eyes. "Oh, dannnaaaa…." Sasori's ears perked up. He recognized that tone…a sudden weight on his lap finally made him open his eyes. Deidara was straddling him, a smile on his lips. "Danna, that's not very nice, un." He laced his arms around Sasori's neck, leaning closer.

Sasori shivered as he felt Deidara's tongue come out and trace his ear. "Just doing paperwork, ignoring me for so long, and then when you finish, you try going to bed, danna? That's positively cruel, un," Deidara purred.

Sasori pulled Deidara's head away and brought him into a kiss. Deidara shut his eyes, grateful to finally get what he'd been seeking. When they broke off for air, he started grinding their hips together, making the puppet master moan. "I've been so neglected, danna," he whispered huskily. "Why don't you give me some more attention, un?" he nibbled Sasori's bottom lip, shattering any thoughts of stopping that may have crossed the red head's mind.

Sasori brought Deidara into a kiss again and opened his mouth, darting his tongue into the mouth of the blonde. Their tongues dueled for a while, but eventually Deidara became submissive, allowing Sasori full access to his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as the hot tongue moved around, exploring and memorizing every bit of the inside. Sasori's hands traveled down the blonde's body and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Slowly he slid it up, forcing them to break their kiss long enough to get it off of Deidara. He ran his hands all over the blonde's torso, since his tongue was still occupied.

Deidara slid his hands down as well and pulled off his partner's shirt, quickly returning his hands to the back of Sasori's neck. His handmouths came out and began to nibble the red head, prompting several moans from him. Sasori broke their kiss and bit down slightly on Deidara's neck, forcing the blonde to inhale slightly. He began to nip at the tender flesh around Deidara's neck, and now Deidara was the one moaning.

Sasori suddenly stopped. Deidara frowned, until he felt the puppet master pick him up and move them onto the bed. _Ahh, that was it._ Deidara inhaled sharply as Sasori bit down at the base of his throat, the traveled downward on his body. "Danna," he whispered. He started grinding their hips together again. "Danna, take me, un." He grabbed one of the belts loops on Sasori's pants and began tugging. Sasori smirked and allowed the blonde to help him take off the clothing. He then reached for Deidara's pants and yanked them off, boxers and all, in one fluid motion. The sculptor hissed as he felt the cold air brush his hardening member.

Sasori brought three fingers to the blonde's mouth. "Suck." Deidara quickly took the fingers in and moved his tongue around each finger, giving each digit an even coating and nibbling the tips. Finally, he opened his mouth, and Sasori moved the fingers to his entrance. "Ready?" the sculptor nodded, and the puppet master slid in two fingers. Deidara inhaled sharply, trying to relax.

Sasori made a scissoring motion with the fingers and slid in the third digit. Small beads of sweat formed along Deidara's hairline, and he began panting as the pain dispersed and turned to pleasure. He looked at Sasori with half lidded eyes, silently urging him to move. The red head pulled out partway, then thrust back in, make Deidara cry out. He repeated this action until, "Danna!" there it was.

Deidara frowned as he felt the fingers slide out of him completely, but they were soon replaced by Sasori's cock. "Ready?" another nod, and Sasori thrust in.

Deidara cried out and grabbed the sheets beneath him, knuckles turning white. The red head slid partway out, only to thrust in again. He soon built up a rhythm, thrusting into Deidara hard and fast, aiming for his lover's sweet spot each time.

The blonde tossed his head side to side, his body completely at the mercy of the red head. Sasori stopped and slid his hands under Deidara and pulled him upwards into a sitting position, before resuming his thrusting. Deidara's hands released the sheets, and now clung to his partner, nails digging into the puppet master's back. He felt himself getting tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter, until, "DANNAAAA!" he came all over their stomachs. This set off Sasori, and he exploded deep inside Deidara.

The two artists sat there, panting, until Deidara's grip loosened and he flopped backwards, completely spent. Sasori slid out of him and lay down beside him, still trying to catch his breath. Once he had, he grabbed the blonde and pulled him onto his chest, brushing Deidara's bangs away from his face. "Was that enough attention for you?" he playfully asked.

The blonde grinned and wrapped his arms around the red head. "For now, un." He scooted up and kissed Sasori gently. Sighing contently, he placed his head above Sasori's heart. "I'm glad you finally finished all that work, un."

"Well, about that…" Deidara tilted his head to look at Sasori. "I've actually got about four more hours of work to do."

Deidara's eyes widened. "But why did you-"

"Deidara, I could either work on paperwork for hours, or give you some much-needed attention. Given those choices, which one do you think I'd pick?"

Deidara's eyes lit up and he smiled, grabbing the blankets and pulling them over the two of them. "Love you, Sasori-danna, un," he whispered, snuggling against his partner's chest.

Sasori's hand traveled to Deidara's head, fingers gently running through the soft, blonde locks. "I love you too, Dei-chan."


End file.
